


TBA

by BloodyKitty230



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Parties, etc. - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitty230/pseuds/BloodyKitty230
Summary: Bethany Foreman decides to go with a friend at Blackwell Academy to the End Of The World party, but can't help but feel a mix of nervousness and awkwardness there since she's not one for partying. Her friend assures her everything's fine and they try and have a good time.





	TBA

**Author's Note:**

> I put lines between them for each scene so you can easily tell the difference in what's going on. I apologize for my writing skills not being the best, but it's been forever since I wrote something.

Bethany isn't usually one for parties, she was the kind of student and teen to stay in her dorm room or hang by herself and do homework, play video games, or read a book or something, but one of her friends had convinced her to go to that _'End Of The World'_ party being held. After much pleading and begging from her friend during the day, she had finally gave in and decided to tag along. 

 

The two had arrived to the party, making there way in after what felt like forever. Although they weren't allowed in the V.I.P section, the party seemed to be roaring outside of the area which was good. People drinking, hanging out, swimming in the pool. She hadn't thought about even _wearing_ a swimsuit, she was kind of glad that she didn't because she'd probably of gotten pushed and shoved by taller kids. She had decided to wear something other then her favorite gray hoodie, her friend always made fun of her for it. She had decided to wear a red plaid shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. It wasn't anything too fancy, and she felt comfortable in it. They drank and hung out, talking to the other students and amongst themselves for awhile. 

 ** _"To be honest, I don't believe in this 'end of the world' crap going on."_ **Bethany said to her friend, rolling her eyes.

 _"Are you serious? Look at what's been going on outside!"_   The other girl exclaimed, taking a sip of her drink after.

 ** _"Okay fine, there's something going on, but that doesn't mean the world's ending."_** She huffed. 

 

* * *

It felt like forever that the party was going on, and thankfully it was close to when the winner would be picked for the _'Everyday Heroes Contest'_. She had tried multiple times to take pictures of things that inspired her, but after awhile she had given up and decided not to enter herself, especially in fear of other's finding her photo dumb if it  _were_ to make it into a museum. Bethany had decided to meet back up with her friend, only to find the girl smooching on some male student, who probably was high _AND_ drunk. 

 ** _"Really?"_ ** She said in question, brow raised at said friend.

Her friend pulled away from the guy with a stupid grin. "Lighten up Beth! There's cute guys around here. Maybe you'll find someone." She giggled.

 ** _"No thanks, I think I had enough partying so I'll catch you tomorrow."_ ** She said, throwing her red plastic cup out in a nearby trashcan. 

 _"Suit yourself."_ The girl replied, going back to making out with the stranger on the sofa.

Letting out a sigh she made her way past a lot of people and went out through the exit to head back to the girls dormitory. At the same time she couldn't help but feel a mix of nervousness and worry, especially about the missing persons posters all around the school about some girl named Rachel Amber. She was scared about who would be next. When she finally arrived at the dorms she went in and to her room. There she stripped herself of her clothes, put on a white shirt, pink striped shorts and went to sleep in her bed.

What lured her half out of her sleep around midnight was the feeling of her body suddenly weightless, and everything seeming to pass by really fast as her body seemed to move. The young woman groaned, blinking but felt her body fall into a slumber again despite the situation. When she woke up again, still not fully awake she found herself moving again, but laying on something this time. Everything outside seemed to be moving really fast again, and she could feel leather under her hands when she felt around a little as well as her legs. Possibly from the rides smoothness, she had fallen asleep again. The last thing she recalls was the smell of cologne mixed with mint.

* * *

 

The young woman woke up to the small rays of sun in her eyes, causing her to squeeze them shut and groan. Her body ached and her head was pounding. She doesn't remember drinking at all to cause any possible hangover. It was just punch as far as she was aware. The sound of hard knocking came, and the familiar voice of her friend on the other side of the door. 

_"Come on sleepyhead, wakey wakey!"_

**_"O-Okay, okay!"_ ** She replied, trying to be loud.

Rising from her bed slowly, she rubbed her head as it continued to pound. Getting off, she trudged her way over, only stopping for a moment to look in the full length mirror on the wall near the door. Her black hair was a mess as if she was fighting in her sleep. and she had dark circles. That probably was from countless nights of staying up late and playing games. After looking, Bethany opened the door to reveal her friends smiling face. 

_"Oh man girl, you look wiped!"_

**_"I feel it, shit."_ ** She responded with a huff. ** _"I feel like I got hit with a truck, and I didn't even drink."_**

_"It didn't look like your drink was spiked either, you were fine the whole night."_

**_"Yea.."_ **

_"Well, you want to go to Two Whales for some breakfast?"_

**_"Sure just let me put on my clothes and I'll meet you outside the dorms_."**

After her friend walked off, she shut the door and hurried to put on her clothes. She threw on a nice graphic pink top, a pair of black shorts and sandals. On her way out she grabbed her purse and shoved her digital camera in there for any pictures she would decide to take while out and about. After making her way out of the dormitory, she met up with her friend to go to Two Whales Diner to have some breakfast.


End file.
